Billionaire
by Lyan-chan
Summary: "Kenapa kau bisa dalam keadaan basah? Kau tidak memakai supir? Kau juga tidak memakai baju yang kupilihkan?Ckck"/"Isi dan tanda tangani ini"/"Anggap saja aku menjual adikku dan aku menerima uangmu ,Sasuke."/"Nii-san menjualku?Aku…tidak menyangka"/Warning: FemNaru! rate T dan bisa berubah untuk chap selanjutnya.


**Billionaire**

**Ada beberapa karakter ngarang sendiri x_x,MissTypo,SasuFemNaru**

**Paman itu jii-san / ji-san? Mohon bantuannya. :p**

**Summary : **

"**Kenapa kau bisa dalam keadaan basah? Kau tidak memakai supir? Kau juga tidak memakai baju yang kupilihkan?Ckck"/"Isi dan tanda tangani ini"/"Anggap saja aku menjual adikku dan aku menerima uangmu ,Sasuke."/"Nii-san menjualku?Aku…tidak menyangka"/Warning: FemNaru!**

**Maaf buat semuanya , Because I Choose You nya sampai sekarang belum update, sebenarnya udah diketik hampir habis , cmn idenya lebih condong buat bikin fict baru. Mohon maklumnya ya . Pasti bakal selesai kok,cmn mungkin agak lama . Terima Kasih atas pengertiannya.**

Hujan rintik membasahi jalanan beraspal. Naruto berjalan menelusuri sepanjang jalan tanpa memakai payung. Mata birunya meneteskan air mata yang terbawa oleh tetesan air hujan yang juga menuruni pipinya. Langit mendung , awan gelap dan tetesan hujan seolah mengerti perasaannya dan menangis untuknya.

Dengan langkah gontai ,Ia berjalan memasuki lingkungan sebuah rumah yang tidak patut disebut rumah , namun Istana. Rumah tersebut terlindung oleh gerbang hitam tinggi dan sebuah pos satpam di sebelah kanan pojok gerbang tersebut. Rumah tersebut bercat putih dengan bentuk segi-enam , yang setiap seginya terdapat balkon yang sangat luas.

Terlihat salah seorang satpam mengenalinya. Fujira,Satpam paruh bayah itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil membuka payung untuk dipakainya dan satu lagi dibawanya. Dengan langkah cepat dan lebar Ia membuka gerbang hitam itu.

Ia membukakan payung yang dibawanya dan sesegera mungkin memayungi Naruto. "Terima Kasih,ji-san."ucap Naruto sambil mengambil payung yang dari Fujira. "Anda tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memayungiku,ji-san."protes Naruto saat payung tersebut sudah berpindah tangan. "Aku sudah basah seperti ini, lagipula aku menikmatinya. Sudah,ji-san . Kembalilah ke pos dan minum teh hangat. Nanti Anda bisa sakit."jelas Naruto saat melihat Fujira ingin memprotes ucapannya.

"Sudah sampai,ji-san. Cepatlah ji-san masuk, di luar sini dingin."perintah Naruto saat mereka sudah tiba di depan pos satpam. Fujira pun berjalan memasuki posnya, namun Ia berbalik seraya berkata,"Sampai jumpa,Nyonya. Satu jam yang lalu tuan sudah sampai ,Tuan-"

"Apa?Ji-san kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku dari tadi?"potong Naruto cepat saat mendengar kata "tuan" yang langsung diartikannya sebagai orang "itu". "Sampai jumpa,ji-san."ucap Naruto sembari berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah yang sudah ada di depan matanya itu.

"Tunggu,Naruto-sama. Yang ku maksud adalah Tuan Itachi."ucap Fujira yang pastinya sudah tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

(,")

Naruto berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut dengan cemas. Tangannya memegang kusen pintu namun tidak memutar kusen bulat tersebut. Kemudian Ia berjalan bolak-balik didepan pintu utama itu. Ia sudah mengulangi aktivitas itu selama 15 menit tanpa henti. Ia tidak mempunyai keberanian yang cukup besar untuk membuka pintu utama itu. Telinga dan hatinya belum siap untuk mendengar omelan .

"Ah. Kenapa pintu belakang harus dikunci! Aku kan tidak bisa mengendap masuk kalau seperti ini. Huft!"ucap Naruto lebih tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?"Tanya pria dengan suara baritone yang khas,Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan badannya beku seketika,Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Bahkan kepalanya terasa sangat kaku. Rasa dingin menjulur seketika. Dan terdengar lagi suara baritone itu,"Kenapa kau dalam keadaan basah?Kau tidak memakai supir? Kau juga tidak memakai baju yang kupilihkan?Ckck"

Mendengar pertanyaan beruntun itu, Naruto memutar kepalanya yang masih sangat kaku itu dengan paksa, menurutnya sangat tidak sopan bila Ia berbicara namun tidak menatap lawan bicaranya itu. "Hmm.. _Konbanwa,_Uchiha-san."sapa Naruto saat Ia mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup agak normal.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?Cepat masuk!"ajak Sasuke sambil mendahului Naruto memasuki rumah megah itu. "Cepatlah mandi , setelah itu jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa dalam keadaan seperti itu."lanjut Sasuke tanpa melepaskan mangsanya-Naruto.

Saat melihat Naruto sudah berjaan pergi, Sasuke pun bergumam didalam hatinya,'_merepotkan. Ia membuatku harus bekata banyak. Ckck.'_

(,")

Naruto dengan langkah lunglai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya yang bahkan juga sangat mewah-lengkap dengan bathtub,shower dan toilet duduk yang terutup oleh kaca bening,tidak lupa peralatan mandi mahal lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa basah seperti tadi?"tanya Sasuke dengan tenang, namun masih terdengar nada mengancam.

"Hmm. Aku pergi ke makam orang tuaku,Uchiha-san."jelas Naruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Naruto masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi tanpa niat untuk berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjang. "Dan tadi aku mengunjungi beberapa temanku . Jadi aku tidak meminta supir untuk mengantarku."jelas Naruto sekali lagi saat Ia melihat Sasuke hendak berbicara.

"Hn."gumaman khas Sasuke yang baru pertama kali didengar oleh telinga Naruto. '_Dasar orang aneh.'_batin Naruto kesal.

"Isi dan tanda tangani ini."perintah Sasuke sambil melempar sebuah amplop cokelat ke meja bundar di depannya. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati meja bundar itu. "Aku sudah mengisi bagianku,tinggal bagianmu."jelas Sasuke saat melihat Naruto sudah mulai membuka amplop tersebut.

"Surat… Nikah ?"pekik Naruto saat melihat kertas di depannya.

(,")

"_Okaa-san,Otou-san… Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku ? Kenapa begitu cepat? Aku bahkan belum bisa sukses dan menunjukkan kepada kalian bahwa aku bisa menjadi __milliuner__. "ucap Naruto di depan makam yang menjadi milik orang tuanya. Naruto yang terlihat kusam dengan mata sembabnya terus menangisi makam didepannya , tidak perduli dengan lutut dan telapak tangannya yang sudah kotor dengan tanah._

"_Okaa-san , Otou-san.. Bawa aku pergi bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu atau tidak.. Hiks."tangis Naruto sekali lagi. Tangisannya begitu lirih, hidupnya seakan runtuh saat 3 hari yang lalu orang tua nya pergi meninggalkannya karena tertimbun tepian dinding dua yang runtuh saat mereka berdua sedang meneliti artefak._

_Naruto yang masih sesegukan pun berdiri teringat kata-katanya saat Ia kecil yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang milliuner. _

"_Kenapa aku cukup aneh kaa-san,tou-san? Kenapa aku sangat ingin menjadi milliuner? Hwaaaaaaaaaaa."tangisan Naruto semakin menjadi saat Ia merasakan impiannya yang sangat konyol. Ya,Impian konyol yang menyebabkan dirinya harus tetap hidup –menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa memegang kata-katanya._

"_Dasar orang aneh."ucap seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap , dan mata onyxnya yang menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Sesaat Sasuke teringat ucapan sahabat baiknya- Namikaze Kurama '__Anggap saja aku menjual adikku dan aku menerima uangmu ,Sasuke. Tolong jaga adikku . Namikaze Naruto. Biarkan dia membenciku, tolong jaga dia , tetaplah mengatakan bahwa aku menjualnya.'_

"_Siapa kamu? Kenapa dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa aku orang aneh?"Tanya Naruto sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya._

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Kau harus ikut denganku."jawab Sasuke dengan enggan. 'kenapa aku harus membawa wanita ini kerumahku? sialan. Awas kau nanti.'_

"_Tidak mau! Kecuali kau bisa membuatku menjadi seorang milliuner."tantang Naruto dengan suara yang sangat lantang di tengah pemakaman yang sepi._

"_Ya. Apa hanya itu?ckck . Cepat ikut denganku , maka kau akan menjadi seorang milliuner."_

"_Kau bohong ! Mana bisa menjadi milliuner dengan cepat."_

"_Meskipun kau tidak menjadi milliuner, kau pun tetap harus ikut denganku. Karena kakakmu telah menjualmu padaku."jawab Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya._

"_APAAAAAA?"Teriak Naruto saat merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik mengikuti arah perginya Sasuke._

_(,")_

"_AAAA-Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"Tanya Naruto saat merasa dirinya sudah di bawa kesebuah istana megah yang dindingnya bercat putih . Rumah yang lebih tepat disebut Istana ._

"_.."_

"_Hei! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"_

"_Ini kamarmu. Temui aku besok pagi."ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan pergi tanpa memandang Naruto yang kebingungan._

"_DASAR ORANG ANEH!"teriak Naruto sekali lagi , saat tidak melihat tubuh Sasuke lagi._

_(,")_

_Cuaca dingin menyebabkan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang enggan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Seorang pelayan dengan susah payah membangunkan Naruto. Pelayan yang sudah lelah tersebut pun memutuskan untuk melaporkan hal tersebut kepada Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan._

"_Hn"gumam Sasuke saat mendengarkan laporan dari pelayannya yang bernama Mizuta._

_Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya , kemudian Ia menaiki tangga yang berputar itu menuju kamar yang didiami oleh Naruto. Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan , ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tengah tidur dengan salah satu kakinya yang menjulur keluar dari selimut-menampakkan kaki putihnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh gaun tidur wanita itu._

"_HEI! Bangun."ucap Sasuke dengan menekankan suaranya sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Melihat tubuh Naruto yang tidak bergeming , Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggendong tubuh Naruto dan kemudian menurunkannya di bathtub kamar mandi , dengan perlahan Sasukepun membuka keran air._

"_Hmm.. Banjir. Nyam..nyam"igau Naruto. Naruto menganggap air yang mengalir dari keran adalah banjir di mimpinya. Sasuke yang semakin kesalpun dengan bersemangat membesarkan volume air keran ._

"_AAAAAAA!"pekik Naruto , saat badannya terpaksa bangun dari tidur dengan mata terpaksa melihat keadaan sekelilingnya , Ia terendam di dalam bathtub dengan air yang sudah hampir memenuhi ¾ bathtub tersebut . "Kenapa aku bisa di dalam bathtub , Uchiha-san?"_

"_Hn."gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Mendengar Sasuke yang ogah-ogahan untuk menjawabnya , Narutopun dengan paksa memutar otaknya yang masih beku itu, 'Ada yang memanggil , melayang , dan banjir? Aku dibangunkan secara paksa?' . "Hmm,Uchiha-san. Apa sedari tadi kau membangunkanku?"_

"_Hn."gumam Sasuke mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto. "Ah , kenapa aku bisa sulit bangun ya…"ujar Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ,_

"_Kau harus mengubah kebiasaanmu itu." Ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan pergi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi._

_Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan keluarpun memulai acara mandinya dengan cepat. Saat Ia keluar dari kamar mandi , Ia melihat pakaian yang terletak di atas kasurnya,'Ah , dia sudah menyiapkannya rupanya. Manis juga.' Pakaian yang disiapkan Sasuke cukup manis,dengan kemeja chiffon putih berkerah dan dasi dari tali yang diikat pita dan rok menyempit berwarna hitam ._

_Dengan cepat Naruto memakai pakaian itu dan berdandan tipis seadanya. Saat Ia berjalan turun , Ia sudah melihat Sasuke berpakaian senada dengannya , 'Wah,kami menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi.'_

_Naruto pun menyapa Sasuke yang hanya di balas Sasuke dengan gumamam khasnya-'Hn'._

"_Uchiha-san.. Bolehkah aku ijin keluar?"Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Ia ingin mengunjungi makam orang tua dan menemui teman-temannya._

"_Hn. Tapi kau harus menggunakan supir."jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh._

"_Terima Kasih,Uchiha-san."_

(,")

"Kau tidak tahu?"Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan. "Ti..Tidak tahu. Jadi nii-san pergi kemana?"ujar Naruto dengan lirih , terlihat air mata Naruto sudah terbendung dipelupuk matanya.

"Dia? Sudah berangkat ke Amerika. Kau juga tidak tahu?"Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi kepada Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Nii-san menjualku? Aku… tidak menyangkanya." Naruto tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi, perlahan-lahan air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

'_Aduh, kenapa dia '_,batin Sasuke cemas. "Aku tidak perduli . Kau tetap harus melaksanakannya sesuai perjanjianku dengan kakakmu."

"Ta-tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan dalam perjanjian itu?" Naruto yang terlihat cemas , mulai menimbang-nimbang pemikirannya.

"Perjanjiannya ada di dalam amplop itu"jawab Sasuke seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kepegangan Naruto.

Mata Naruto menatap amplop coklat di tangannya tadi yang dikiranya hanya berisi surat nikah tersebut. Jemari Naruto menarik secarik kertas , dan matanya mulai menjelajahi kertas tersebut.

"Menikah denganmu, bersedia mengikutimu ke acara maupun pesta , me-lahirkan putra? Untukmu? HAH?"pekik Naruto saat membaca isi dari perjanjian tersebut.

"Hn. Melahirkan putra untukku."ucap Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya-membenarkan teriakan melengking Naruto.

"Ba..bagaimana jika aku melahirkan anak perempuan, bukannya anak laki-laki?"Tanya Naruto dengan perasaan yang amat cemas.

"Kau akan terus melahirkan , sampai aku mendapatkan anak laki-laki."jawab Sasuke santai sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang mulai memperlihatkan raut cemas dan tidak terimanya.

"APA?"

"Hn. Dan kau akan tetap mendapat uang belanja dan tabungan dariku. Tidak ada perceraian dalam pernikahan kita."jelas Sasuke merinci isi perjanjian tersebut.

"Bolehkah… aku tahu berapa nominal uang yang kau bayar ke kakakku?"Tanya Naruto sambil memelintir ujung bajunya.

"Hn." Naruto yang tidak puas dengan gumaman abstrak dari Sasuke pun bertanya sekali lagi,"Berapa?"

"Hn. Kau tidak akan bisa menghitung jumlah 0(nol)nya."jawab Sasuke asal ._'Dasar wanita aneh! Pertanyaan juga aneh!.'_

"Oh" Kekecewaan Naruto tergambar jelas dari raut wajah dan ujung bibirnya yang tertarik turun.

"Cepat isi dan tanda tangani!"

"Aku… Belum bilang setuju."

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi milliuner? Dan kau harus mengisi dan menandatanganinya meskipun kau tidak setuju!"omel Sasuke panjang lebar , Ia merasa dirugikan karena sudah menyebabkannya menjelaskan panjang lebar , namun wanita itu masih ragu untuk menandatangani perjanjiannya .

"Kau perlu persetujuanku!"jawab Naruto keras kepala.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar yang sementara ini di tinggali oleh Naruto.

(,")

Naruto duduk manis di depan meja makan dengan 8 kursi itu menatap nanar makanan lezat di depannya. Tampak raut cemas di muka ketiga pelayan yang berdiri setia menemani Naruto. Salah seorang dari pelayan tersebut mencoba membujuk Naruto untuk menikmati makan malamnya , namun di tolak secara halus oleh Naruto dengan alasan bahwa Ia akan makan sebentar lagi.

Naruto terlalu bingung . Ia bingung oleh nasib yang sangat hobbi untuk mempermainkannya. Mulai dari orang tuanya yang meninggal, kakaknya yang menjualnya , dan keinginannya yang sangat konyol-menjadi milluner, dan sekarang Ia harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Naruto yang tengah mengkhawatirkan kehidupannya , menyadari bahwa ketiga pelayan tersebut berjalan menjauhi meja makan-meninggalkannya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pelan pundak Naruto,namun tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto. Sekali lagi Ia mencoba untuk menepuk pundak Naruto,namun tetap saja Naruto berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dan tetap berada dalam lamunannya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebutpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto di meja makan.

Naruto belum siap untuk bertemu dan membahas tentang perjanjian dengan Sasuke, namun Ia sadar, cepat atau lambat Ia tetap harus menyetujui dan menyerahkan surat nikah tersebut kepada Sasuke.

(,")

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat , saat Ia merasakan guncangan pada bahunya. Seorang pelayan wanita membangunkan Naruto,dan meminta Naruto untuk pindah ke kamarnya. Bola mata biru Naruto menatap jam dinding antik di depannya yang menunjukkan pukul 01:36 malam.

"Terimakasih , Mizuta."

"Ya,Nyonya."

Naruto yang tidak memikirkan masalahnya lagi mendadak di bawa kepada kenyataan hidupnya saat Ia melihat ruang kerja Sasuke yang masih terang benderang dan terdengar suara ketikkan keyboard yang menandakan bahwa orang didalamnya masih berkerja . Naruto menghirup napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Naruto bergegas memasuki kamarnya dan tidak lama kemudian Ia keluar lagi dari kamarnya dengan membawa amplop cokelat yang dibawa oleh Sasuke tadi sore. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pasti memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Uchiha-san."panggil Naruto perlan saat Sasuke tidak menyadari kedatangannya-terlihat dari Sasuke yang tetap sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran kertas di depannya.

Sasuke yang merasa terpanggil pun mengangkat wajahnya,matanya menatap Naruto. "Hm?"gumam Sasuke singkat , kemudian Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya lagi tepat pada lembaran kertas kerjanya , pandangannya memang tepat pada lembar kertas tersebut , namun tatapan , otak dan hatinya tidak. Sasuke yang merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, akhirnya bertanya"Kenapa? Tentu kau ada maksud untuk berdiri disanakan? Atau kau hanya ingin menatapku?"

"Huh!"Naruto mendengus kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan narsis Sasuke. Naruto yang mulai terpancing dengan ucapan Sasukepun menjawab dengan kasar,"Menatapmu?Hah, untuk apa? Untuk apa aku ingin menatapmu sekarang jika aku akan menghabiskan seumur hidupku mulai dari sekarang hanya untuk menatapmu dalam istana luas ini?"

Sasuke yang biasanya cukup pintar dan tanggap kali ini hanya bisa melongo pasrah,"A-Apa maksudmu? Kau setuju untuk menikah denganku?"Tanya Sasuke setelah mendiami Naruto beberapa saat.

"Ya. Umh.. Ini."jawab Naruto lagi sambil menyodorkan amplop yang dikenal jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sudah membaca dan benar-benar menyetujuinya? Kau harus bersedia-"

"Mengikutimu ke acara maupun pesta , melahirkan putra untukmu , dan jika aku tidak berhasil melahirkan putra untukmu aku akan tetap melahirkan sampai kau mendapatkan putra , aku akan mendapatkan uang belanja dan tabungan darimu dan tidak ada perceraian dalam pernikahan kita."potong Naruto sembari menjelaskan apa yang ingin dijelaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Besok kita akan bertemu orang tuaku . Berbicaralah seolah-olah kau sudah mengenalku lama."tegas Sasuke sambil menatap tepat ke bola mata Naruto.

"Baiklah. Pakaian apa yang harus ku pakai?"

"Besok pagi pakaian kita akan sudah siap. Kau tinggal memakainya saja. Dan tidurlah di kamarku, aku tidak ingin kau kabur begitu saja."sindir Sasuke.

"Apakah baju couple … lagi? Seperti tadi… pagi?"Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hn."gumam Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya , berjalan menuju kamar 'mereka' sambil mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya.

(,")

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya saat merasakan cahaya lampu menusuk matanya. Naruto yang hanya bisa tidur dalam keadaan gelappun terbangun saat Sasuke diam-diam bangun dari kasur-yang ditiduri mereka berdua- takut akan membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tidur. Namun,keputusannya untuk menyalakan lampu itu salah.

"Hmmm.. Uchiha-san? Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini?"Tanya Naruto sambil melihat jam disamping kasurnya,04.02 pagi.

"Hn. Kau bangun?"Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil menatap Naruto yang masih tampak mengantuk. "Iya."Jawab Naruto singkat. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membangunkan Naruto, Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang mencoba untuk duduk di atas kasur,"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Naruto yang terlihat belum sadar betul dari tidurnya , terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Maaf karena sudah membangunkanmu."

"Tidak apa . Uchiha-san ingin makan apa ?"

"Pelayan akan membuatkannya ."

"Aku tidak mengetahui nama makanan seperti itu."jawab Naruto keras kepala.

"Hn."

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."ucap Naruto seraya bangun dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan menuju pintu melewati Sasuke yang berdiri dengan wajah bingung.

"Jangan . Tidurlah masih pagi."larang Sasuke dengan mencekal pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Tidak . Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Ujar Naruto keras kepala , mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

"Kau hanya akan membangunkan pelayan!"tegas Sasuke dingin. "Sekarang baru jam 4 pagi, kau hanya akan membangunkan mereka."

"Ah iya."jawab Naruto merasa bersalah karena tindakannya yang dapat membangunkan pelayan yang sedang tidur.

"Tidurlah."bujuk Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto menuju kasur , dan mendorong Naruto pelan untuk tidur disampingnya. Kemudian, tangan Sasuke meraba sakelar lampu dan mematikannya. "Kau tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan terang."ujar Sasuke lebih tepatnya kepada pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Saat merasakan napas Naruto menjadi teratur lagi. Sasukepun bangun dari kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

(,")

"Kau sudah bangun?"Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang berdiri memegang tangan tangga.

"Ohayou,Uchiha-san. Maaf aku baru bangun." Ujar Naruto malu-malu sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Cepat sarapan. Kita akan berangkat." Perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih betah menatapnya dari tangga. "Sasuke. Berhenti memanggilku Uchiha."

"Ya,Sasuke-kun."Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

(,")

Matahari sudah tepat berada di puncak saat Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di kediaman utama Uchiha. Rumah yang bergaya kuno itu tampak kontras dengan penampilan Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu memakai celana dan jaket tebal yang terbuat dari bahan jeans-modern.

"Gugup?"Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang meremas tangan Sasuke dalam genggamannya.

"Ya…" jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah cemas. "Aku sangat gugup. Apakah mereka akan menyukaiku?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ibuku tentu akan menyukaimu, namun kau jangan terkejut dengan perlakuan ayahku."jawab Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto. "Ayo kita masuk."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan masuk sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa mengetahui kebenaran dari ucapan Sasuke.

(,")

"Jadi, namamu siapa?"Tanya ayah Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sedang duduk manis di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha.

"Nama Saya Namikaze Naruto , ji-san." Jawaban Naruto membuat Fugaku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap istrinya Mikoto.

"Jadi, apa kau punya sejarah keluarga yang cukup bagus?"Tanya Mikoto sambil memicingkan matanya menyelidik Naruto dari atas sampai bawah . Namun sebelum Naruto menjawab , Mikoto menambah daftar pertanyaannya ,"Apa ayahmu itu pemilik perusahaan besar? Apakah kau bisa melahirkan penerus untuk keluarga Uchiha? Kau tidak berniat untuk memanfaatkan kekayaan Uchiha kan ?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Mikoto pun membulatkan matanya lebar , apakah Ia hanya menginginkan kekayaan Sasuke? '_Sepertinya begitu… Aku cukup murahan.'_

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto terdiam pun mewakili Naruto untuk menjawab, "Jangan membahas ayahnya lagi , kaa-san , Naru sudah yatim piatu , dan dia hanya orang biasa. Tentu saja dia bisa. Tidak!"

"Baiklah . Tapi jika dia tidak bisa melahirkan penerus untuk Uchiha, lebih baik kau menikah saja dengan Sakura!"ujar Mikoto sambil berjalan pergi.

"Naruto , maafkan Istriku yang memang begitu . Menikahlah dengan Sasuke , Tou-san yang akan mengurus kaa-san."hibur Fugaku sambil berjalan pergi menyusul Mikoto.

"Maaf."sesal Sasuke melihat mata Naruto yang sudah memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya salah memprediksi. Hahaha."

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang cukup berat untukmu , Naruto."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak ! Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui mereka ! Sakura bahkan lebih baik daripada wanita tidak jelas itu !"teriak Mikoto dari lantai atas rumah tersebut.

(,")

To Be Continue.

Lanjut atau tidak? :O


End file.
